


[Podfic] And Boughs Where Apples Made

by Gorillazgal86



Series: [Podfic] Pray for Us, Icarus [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: The Apocalypse has been averted. Afterwards, Aziraphale and Crowley pick up the pieces and start putting them back together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Pray for Us, Icarus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500101
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] And Boughs Where Apples Made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Boughs Where Apples Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685623) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, the final one. This has been a magnificent process, an achingly beautiful fic and I have learned so much. Thank you for sharing this with me <3


End file.
